Znachor/13
Rozdział XIII W młynie wcześnie układano się do snu. Nawet baby, które pomimo dziennego trudu lubiły kocołować do późna i nigdy nie mogły dość się nagadać, wysiadując nieraz do północy przed chatą, jako że noce zaczęły się chłodnawe, też zabierały się do spoczynku. Stary Prokop przed obrazami odprawiał swoje długie wieczorne pacierze i wybijał czołem o podłogę tym gorliwsze pokłony, że to był dzień niedzielny. Parobek Witalis chrapał już od dawna w kuchennej izbie. Młody Wasil siedział w. przybudówce u Antoniego Kosiby i pogrywał cichutko a majstersko na organkach, pogrywał i przyglądał się znachorowi, który milcząco w niewielkiej miseczce ugniatał tłuczkiem drewnianym łój z jakimś lekarstwem i z żółcią wieprzową. Robił swoją skuteczną maść na odmrożenie. Nagle w tej ciszy zaczął ujadać pies. Zbudzone gęsi odezwały się głośnym gęganiem. - Ktoś jedzie do nas - powiedział Wasil. - To wyjrzyj - mruknął znachor. Wasil obtarł rękawem organki, schował je do kieszeni, nie śpiesząc się wyszedł na dwór. Wyraźnie posłyszał turkot wozu i zmieszane głosy ludzkie. Wiele głosów, musiało ich być z osiem albo i dziesięć ludzi. Jeden biegł przodem, sapiąc z wysiłku. Gdy dobiegł do Wasila i zatrzymał się w świetle padającym z okna, ten aż cofnął się. - Co za czort?! - zapytał groźnie, by dodać sobie odwagi. Przybysz z twarzą i rękami umazanymi krwią i z obłędnym wyrazem twarzy zabełkotał ochryple: - Do znachora... Ratunku... Oni żyją jeszcze... - W imię Ojca i Syna, kto? - Prędzej, prędzej! - zajęczał przybyły. - Znachor! Znachor! - Co tam? - odezwał się z sieni głos Antoniego Kosiby. - Ratuj ich! Ratuj! I moją duszę przeklętą! - Rzucił się ku niemu. - Oni żyją! Wasil zajrzał mu w oczy i powiedział: - To Zenon rymarza Wojdyłły. - Co się stało? - rozległ się obok głos Prokopa. - Rozbili się z motocyklem! - trzęsąc się jak w febrze mówił Zenon. - Ale żyją! Znachor chwycił go za ramiona. - Kto?! Człowieku, kto?!... - W jego głosie zabrzmiała groza. Odpowiedzi już nie trzeba było. Właśnie podjechała furmanka. Na wozie leżały dwa nieruchome ciała. Z izby wybiegł Witalis, przyleciały i baby, przyniosły światło. Oblepiona soplami krwi twarz młodego Czyńskiego robiła straszne wrażenie, ale oczy miał otwarte i zdawało się przytomne. Natomiast blada jak papier twarzyczka Marysi robiła wrażenie umarłej. Wśród jasnych włosów nad skronią sączyła się krew. Znachor pochylony nad wozem badał puls. Chłopi opowiadali jeden przez drugiego: - Akurat przejeżdżałem koło wickuńskiej drogi, kiedy ten wyleciał i krzyczy ratunku. Biegniem zobaczyć, a tu, Boże odpuść, leżą na drodze... - Już i dechu w nich nie było... - Na tym to motocyklu rozbili się. Pień ktościś na drodze zostawił, a oni o ten pień, i wiadomo... - To my w radę, co robić, a ten na kolana pada, po rękach całuje. Ratujcie, powiada, wieźcie do doktora do miasteczka, bądźcie, powiada, chrześcijanami... - Toż my i owszem, ludzkie zrozumienie mamy. Tylko że jakże ich dowieziem do miasteczka? Dusza się w nich wytrzęsie, jeżeli nawet jeszcze żyją. To i uradzilim tu, do znachora... - Choć i tak ksiądz tu najpotrzebniejszy. Antoni Kosiba obrócił się do nich. Jego rysy tak skamieniały, że sam do trupa był podobniejszy niż do żywego człowieka. Tylko oczy się jarzyły. - Sam nie dam rady - powiedział. - Niech ktoś skoczy konno po doktora. - Witalis! - zawołał Prokop - zaprzęgaj. - Nie ma czasu na zaprzęganie - krzyknął znachor. - Dajcie mi konia, ja pojadę - odezwał się Zenon. - Wyprowadź mu, Witalis! - zgodził się Prokop - a ty tam daj znać do Ludwikowa też, że ichni panicz tu leży. Tymczasem znachor był już w izbie. Jednym ruchem ręki zmiótł z dużego stołu wszystkie stojące na nim przedmioty, drugim tak samo oczyścił ławę. Ręce mu drżały, a pot kropliście wystąpił na czoło. Wybiegł znowu. Wydawał teraz polecenia. Rannych, ostrożnie podkładając ręce, przeniesiono do izby, w której tymczasem Wasil zapalił jeszcze dwie lampy. Olga rozdmuchiwała żar na piecu. Natalka nalewała wodę do garnków. Zonia rozcinała wielkimi nożycami płótno na bandaże. Za oknami rozległ się gwałtowny tętent. To Zenon na oklep popędził ku miasteczku. - I ten kark skręci - mruknął za nim Witalis. - Jeszcze konia w pociemkach zabije. - Co ma zabić - z niepokojem i zły na złą przepowiednię odpowiedział Mielnik. - Droga prosta, gładka. - Boże, Boże, takie nieszczęście! - powtarzała stara Agata. - Trzeba mu było w dzień święty złego ducha kusić - sentencjonalnie mruknął jeden z chłopów. - Na maszynie rozjeżdżać. - Toż nie grzech, jakiż tu grzech? - zaoponował któryś młodszy. - Może i nie grzech, ale zawsze lepiej nie. - Opowiedzcież, dobrzy ludzie, jak to było, po porządku - zapytał Prokop. Wszyscy skupili się koło wozu. Wyszli i domownicy z izby, skąd ich widocznie Antoni wyprawił. Zaczęły się szczegółowe opowiadania. Od czasu do czasu któryś ze słuchaczy odchodził od grupki i zaglądał przez okno. Znachor wbrew zwyczajowi zapomniał zaciągnąć firanki. Ale znachor nie zapomniał. Po prostu wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na najmniejszą stratę czasu. Najpierw zabrał się do oględzin Marysi. Słaby oddech i ledwie wyczuwalny puls zdawały się stwierdzać, że dogorywa. Należało czym prędzej ustalić obrażenia. Rana nad skronią nie mogła być przyczyną takiego groźnego stanu. Była powierzchowna i widocznie powstała od uderzenia przy upadku o jakiś ostry kamyk, który rozciął skórę i ześlizgnął się po kości. Kość nie była naruszona. Również skóra na rękach i na kolanach w wielu miejscach była starta, lecz kości pozostały całe. Palce znachora szybko, lecz systematycznie badały nieruchome ciało dziewczyny, żebra, obojczyki, kręgosłup i wróciły ku głowie. Ledwie dotknęły miejsca, gdzie głowa łączy się z karkiem, a Marysia drgnęła, raz, drugi, trzeci... Teraz już wiedział: podstawa czaszki była wgnieciona. Jeżeli mózg nie został uszkodzony, natychmiastowa operacja mogłaby jeszcze pomóc. Mogłaby... była nikła nadzieja... ale była. Znachor wierzchem dłoni obtarł spocone czoło. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tych prymitywnych narzędziach, których dotychczas używał. Dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że przy ich pomocy nie zdoła przeprowadzić tak niebezpiecznej i trudnej operacji. - Cały ratunek w doktorze - pomyślał gorączkowo. - Daj Bóg, by zdążył. Tymczasem znachor obmył i opatrzył rany Marysi, po czym zajął się Czyńskim. Młody człowiek odzyskał przytomność i jęczał głośno. Po obmyciu zakrzepłej krwi i twarzy okazało się, że ma złamaną szczękę. Gorsze było powikłane złamanie lewej ręki. Skośnie złamana kość przebiła mięśnie i skórę. Paru cięciami noża znachor usunął rękaw i przystąpił do operacji. Na szczęście ranny pod wpływem bólu zemdlał. W dwadzieścia minut operacja była skończona. W każdym razie życiu Czyńskiego nic nie groziło. Tymczasem Zenon pędził jak szalony do miasteczka. Omal nie stratował jakiejś kobiety przed kościołem i wreszcie zeskoczył z konia przed domem doktora Pawlickiego. Lekarz nie spał jeszcze i od razu zorientował się, co należy robić. Posłał siostrę, by z agencji pocztowej połączyła się z Ludwikowem, a sam pośpiesznie wydobył z szafy swoją podróżną walizkę z narzędziami chirurgicznymi, sprawdził, czy czego nie brakuje, zapakował jeszcze różne lekarstwa, szpryckę do zastrzyków i bandaże. Siostra wróciła z oznajmieniem, że państwo Czyńscy już wyjeżdżają samochodem i za pięć, dziesięć minut będę w Radoliszkach. - Zabiorę się z nimi - postanowił lekarz. - Niech pan doktor już jedzie, o, jest koń! - naglił Zenon. - Zwariował pan! - oburzył się Pawlicki. - Mam konno trząść się, i to bez siodła?!... A zresztą samochodem będę prędzej na miejscu. I miał rację. Nadspodziewanie szybko nadjechało wielkie auto ludwikowskie. Przerażeni Czyńscy chcieli wypytywać Zenona, co i jak się stało, lecz lekarz oświadczył, że na to będzie czas później. W niespełna pięć minut byli już przed młynem. Gdy weszli do izby w przybudówce, znachor kończył właśnie bandażowanie głowy rannego. - Czy żyj e, czy mój syn żyj e?! - zawołała pani Czyńska. - Żyje, proszę pani, i nic mu nie będzie - odpowiedział. - Co ten człowiek może wiedzieć, doktorze, niech pan ratuje mi syna! - Zaraz zdejmę te szmaty i zbadam go - powiedział lekarz. - Nie ma po co go męczyć. Powiem panu doktorowi, co jest. On ma złamaną szczękę w tym miejscu i lewą rękę, o tutaj. Złożyłem kości, jak się należy. - Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać! - krzyknął doktor. - Ja chyba lepiej wiem od was, co trzeba robić! - Tu już nic nie ma do roboty - uparcie twierdził znachor. - Ale ją, tę panienkę trzeba natychmiast ratować. - Co jej jest? - zapytał. - Kość wgnieciona do mózgu. - Panie doktorze! - jęknęła pani Czyńska. Puls był zupełnie zadowalający. - Zrobię tylko zastrzyk przeciwtężcowy i trzeba go będzie zabrać do szpitala. Należy jak najprędzej zrobić zdjęcia Roentgena. A teraz zbadam tę dziewczynę. Pochylił się nad Marysią, usiłował namacać puls. Po chwili odwrócił głowę. - To już agonia - oświadczył. - Ratuj ją pan, panie doktorze - ochrypłym głosem odezwał się znachor. Lekarz wzruszył ramionami. - Tu już nic zrobić się nie da. Zbadam to uszkodzenie... Hm... Oczywiście... Złamanie podstawy czaszki. Nieruchome ciało zaczęło drgać. - I uszkodzenie opon mózgowych - dodał. - Świadczą o tym drgawki... Tak... Tu i cud nie pomoże. Macie lusterko? Znachor podał mu kawałek rozbitego lustra. Doktor przyłożył je do rozchylonych ust rannej. Zaszło lekkim oparem. - No, cóż. - Rozłożył ręce. - Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to dać jej zastrzyk na wzmocnienie serca. Ale to zupełnie beznadziejne. Otworzył walizkę pełną błyszczących narzędzi chirurgicznych. Znachor wpatrywał się w nie jak urzeczony, wprost oczu nie mógł od nich oderwać. Lekarz tymczasem napełnił szpryckę przezroczystym, gęstym płynem z ampułki i zastrzyknął go dziewczynie pod skórę na przedramieniu. - Szkoda zachodu - mruknął - lada chwila będzie koniec. I zwrócił się znowu do Czyńskiego, zabierając się do odwijania bandaży. Znachor dotknął jego łokcia. - Panie doktorze! Niech pan ją ratuje. - Głupi człowieku! - Pawlicki odwrócił się doń z irytacją. - Jak ją mam ratować?! - To nawet pański obowiązek - ponuro odpowiedział Kosiba. - Nie wy mnie będziecie uczyli obowiązków. A i to wam jeszcze powiem, że jeżeli przez wasze opatrunki ten ranny dostanie zakażenia; to pójdziecie do ciupy. Rozumiecie? Nie macie prawa zajmować się leczeniem. Znachor zdawał się nie słyszeć tego wszystkiego. - Niech pan doktor zrobi jej operację - powiedział. - A nuż uda się. - Odczepcie się, do licha! Po diabła tu operacja! I zwracając się do państwa Czyńskich, jakby biorąc ich za świadków, zawołał: - Trupa mam operować?!... Tam jest złamana podstawa czaszki. Odłamki kości na pewno skaleczyły mózg. Największy geniusz chirurgiczny tu nie poradzi. No, i przeprowadzić trepanację w dodatku w tych warunkach higienicznych... Zrobił okrągły ruch ręką, wskazując zakurzone pęki ziół pod powałą, kopcące lampki naftowe i śmiecie na podłodze. - Żebym miał takie narzędzia jak pan doktor - z uporem mówił znachor - to bym sam spróbował... - Więc całe szczęście, że ich nie macie. Prędzej znaleźlibyście się w kryminale - już spokojniej odpowiedział lekarz, zajęty obmacywaniem szczęki młodego Czyńskiego. - Hm... rzeczywiście złamanie, zdaje się, że nic niebezpiecznego... Bez rentgena jednak nic nie jest pewne... Skaleczenia powierzchowne... Sprawnie zdezynfekował ranę i nałożył swoje bandaże. Z kolei zbadał rękę i zobaczywszy na niej dwa cięcia, wybuchnął gniewem: - Jak śmieliście to robić!... Jak śmieliście!... Pewno jakimś brudnym kozikiem!... - Kość sterczała - tłumaczył się Kosiba - a nóż wymoczyłem we wrzątku... - Ja was nauczę!... Za to już odpowiecie!... - To i odpowiem - z rezygnacją mruknął znachor. - A co miałem robić? - Na mnie czekać! - Toż posłałem po pana doktora. Na szczęście zastali pana w domu, a co byłoby, żeby nie zastali?... Miałem rannego bez pomocy zostawić?... - I za to panu jesteśmy wdzięczni - odezwał się pan Czyński. - Ten człowiek ma rację, doktorze. - Zapewne - niechętnie zgodził się lekarz. - Istotnie mogło mnie nie być w domu. Strzeż nas tylko, Boże, od zakażenia. Pan Czyński wydobył z portfelu banknot i podał znachorowi. - Macie tu za waszą pomoc. Kosiba potrząsnął głową. - Nie trzeba mi pieniędzy. - Weźcie. Ze biednym pomagacie darmo, to słusznie, ale od nas możecie wziąć. - Ja nie pomagam biednym czy bogatym, tylko ludziom. A temu paniczowi, to gdyby nie sumienie, to bym i wcale nie pomógł. Raczej on powinien był zginąć, a nie ta nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna... Przez niego teraz umiera... Pan Czyńska zwróciła się do lekarza po francusku: - Czy można już przenieść go do samochodu? - Tak!... - odpowiedział. - Zaraz zawołam ludzi. Tylko spakuję się. Prędko zebrał rozłożone przybory opatrunkowe, zamknął walizkę i wyszedł z nią przed dom. Przez okno Antoni Kosiba widział, jak doktor włożył walizkę do wozu. Wówczas zrodziło się postanowienie: - Muszę ją zdobyć! Korzystając z zamieszania, jakie wytworzyło się podczas przenoszenia młodego Czyńskiego, znachor wyszedł na dwór. Drzwiczki auta były otwarte, szofer stał po drugiej stronie. Wystarczył jeden ruch i wycofanie się z powrotem do chaty. Nikt nie zauważył zniknięcia walizki. W dwie minuty później auto ruszyło ku Radoliszkom. Znachor nie tracił czasu. Zamknął się w izbie, w gorączkowym pośpiechu poukładał na stole obok ,głowy Marysi zdobyte narzędzia, ustawił najbliżej lampy, po czym z zachowaniem wszelkich ostrożności ułożył bezwładne ciało w dogodnej pozycji. Teraz przeżegnał się i przystąpił do operacji. Najpierw należało zgolić włosy nad karkiem. Na odsłoniętej skórze widniała wielka, sina plama. Obrzęk był nieznaczny. Jeszcze raz przyłożył ucho do klatki piersiowej. Serce ledwie drgało. Sięgnął ręką, wybrał ostry, wąski nożyk na długim trzonku. Spod pierwszego cięcia bluznęła ciemna krew, wsiąkając w płócienne szmaty. Drugie, trzecie i czwarte... Pewne, szybkie ruchy jego rąk odsłaniały już przyczepy mięśni. Różowobiała błysnęła kość czaszki. Tak, doktor Pawlicki nie mylił się, i kość była wgnieciona, popękana, a kilka drobnych odłamków wnikało pod jej powierzchnię naciskając na mózg. Przede wszystkim należało usunąć je z niesłychaną ostrożnością, by nie zadrasnąć błony pokrywającej mózg. Było to nad wyraz trudne i męczące. Tym bardziej że ciało operowanej zaczęło drgać. Nagle drgawki ustały. - To już koniec? - pomyślał znachor. Lecz operacji nie przerwał. Nie miał czasu na zbadanie pulsu. Nie odrywał oczu od rany, nie widział, że za oknami, rozpłaszczając nosy o szyby, ludzie uporczywie przyglądają się jego rozpaczliwym wysiłkom. Piały już pierwsze koguty, gdy skończył i zaszył ranę. Teraz przeżegnał się znowu i przyłożył ucho do klatki piersiowej: nie mógł jednak nic dosłyszeć. - Zastrzyk! - błysnęła mu myśl. Łatwo znalazł w walizce pudełko z ampułkami i strzykawkę. - To to samo, co doktor zastrzykiwał - stwierdził. Po nowym zastrzyku serce zaczęło poruszać się już dosłyszalnie. Wówczas Antoni Kosiba opadł ciężko na ławkę, podparł głowę rękami i zaszlochał. Siedział tak nieruchomo może godzinę, może dłużej, doszczętnie wyczerpany, półprzytomny. Potem wstał, by sprawdzić, czy serce Marysi bije. Ledwie wyczuwalne tętno nie wzmocniło się, lecz i nie słabło. Powłócząc nogami znachor zebrał narzędzia, umył je, ułożył w walizce i po krótkim namyśle zaniósł walizkę do stodoły, w kącie odgarnął siano i wsunął jak najgłębiej. Tu była bezpieczna. Nie znajdą jej, nie odbiorą. A on, posiadając ten skarb, o ileż łatwiej, o ileż lepiej i prędzej będzie mógł przeprowadzić operacje, nawet tak trudne jak obecna. - Jak ją doktor nazwał? - zastanowił się. - Trepanacja czaszki... Tak, trepanacja... To jasne. Znam przecie to słowo. Ze mi jakoś dziwnie wyleciało z pamięci... Wrócił do izby, zbadał puls Marysi, zgasił światło i ułożył się w pobliżu do snu, by móc być w pogotowiu na każde poruszenie się rannej. Nie przewidywał zresztą takich możliwości. Świeciło już słońce, gdy obudził się. Dobijano się do drzwi. Wyszedł i zobaczył komendanta posterunku z Radoliszek, przodownika Ziomka. Obok stał Mielnik i Wasil. - Jak tam ta dziewczyna, panie Kosiba? - zapytał przodownik. - Żyje jeszcze? - Żyje, panie przodowniku, ale Bóg jeden wie, czy wyżyje. - Muszę zajrzeć do niej. Weszli do izby. Policjant przyglądał się przez chwilę nieprzytomnej i skonstatował: - O przesłuchaniu nie może być mowy. Ale od was wszystkich muszę mieć zeznania. Hm... Doktor Pawlicki zapowiedział, że powróci dziś wieczór i wystawi świadectwo zgonu. Myślał, że ona już wczoraj... - To doktor wyjechał? - zapytał znachor. - Wyjechał przecie z młodym Czyńskim odwieźć go do miasta do szpitala. Podobno nic mu nie będzie, ale nie może mówić. Jedna ofiara nieprzytomna, druga pozbawiona możliwości poruszania ustami... I pomyśleć, że gdyby zbrodniarz sam nie przyznał się, to mógłby sobie bezpiecznie zwiać. - Zbrodniarz? Jakaż tu zbrodnia? Toż wypadek - zdziwił się Wasil. - Tak myślicie?... A był kto z was tam na miejscu, na owym zakręcie? - Nie. - A ja już o świcie byłem. I jak się wam zdaje, że ot, pewnego dnia kłody ze starej poręby same wylezą na drogę i ułożą się w poprzek? A kamienie też podsypią się same?... Takich cudów jeszcze nie bywało. To był zbrodniczy zamach. - Więc któż to zrobił? - Kto?... Ano Zenon, ten notowany osobnik, syn rymarza Wojdyłły. Obecni spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem. - Chyba pomyłka, panie przodowniku - odezwał się wreszcie stary Prokop. - Toż Zenon ich pierwszy ratował, ludzi zwołał, tu do młyna przywiózł i jeszcze po doktora pojechał! - Patrzcie. - Policjant pokręcił głową. - Więc jednak to prawda, co zeznał. Mówił, ale nie wierzyłem. Myślałem, że chce siebie wybielić, żeby na sprawie mieć okoliczności łagodzące. Widać naprawdę sumienie go ruszyło. - I sam przyszedł przyznać się? - A sam. Powiada, że diabeł go opętał, że pijany był... No, ale zabieram się do pisania. Prokop poprosił policjanta do pokojów, gdzie też nastąpiło przesłuchanie wszystkich domowników jako świadków. Zeznawał i Antoni Kosiba, ale powiedział niewiele. Do zeznań innych dodał tylko, że udzielił ofiarom pierwszej pomocy. Następnie kobiety podały śniadanie, przy którym, korzystając z okazji, przodownik poradził się znachora, co robić na bóle w prawym boku, jakie odczuwa już od paru miesięcy. Dostał zioła, podziękował, wydał zarządzenie, by w razie śmierci dziewczyny dano znać na posterunek, pożegnał się i odjechał. Marysia jednak nie umierała. Mijał dzień za dniem, a leżała nieruchoma i nieprzytomna. Jedyna zmiana, jaka w jej stanie zdrowia zaszła, to gorączka, która z każdą godziną zdawała się wzrastać. Twarzyczka z kredowobiałej stawała się coraz różowsza, oddech z ledwie dostrzegalnego przeszedł w szybki, gwałtowny, urywany. Trzy razy dziennie znachor wlewał w jej zaciśnięte usta jakiś brunatny odwar, dzień i noc zmieniał zimne okłady ze szmat umaczanych w chłodnej, studziennej wodzie na rozpalonej głowie i na roztrzepotanym sercu. Sam schudł jeszcze bardziej i jeszcze bardziej posiwiał. Jego twarz przypominała trupa, tylko w oczach żarzyła się rozpacz. Tracił już wszelką nadzieję. Na nic wszelkie starania, na nic zabiegi, na nic czuwanie. Widział, jak z jego rąk wymyka się to młode życie, życie jedynej na świecie istoty, dla której bez wahania gotów byłby oddać własne. Trzeciego dnia uprosił Wasila, by pojechał do miasteczka po lekarza. - Może on coś pomoże - mówił. Wasil pojechał i wrócił z niczym. Okazało się, że doktor zatrzymał się w Wilnie na dłużej i że pewnie nieprędko powróci, bo ma odwieźć młodego pana Czyńskiego aż za granicę. Wieczorem Antoni Kosiba posłał do Pieczek po tamtejszego owczarza. Nie wierzył absolutnie w skuteczność jego „zamówień”, ale tonący brzytwy się chwyta. Owczarz przyszedł pomimo zawodowej niechęci do konkurenta. Widział w tym swoje wielkie zwycięstwo. Popatrzył na umierającą, dotknął jej ręki, potem podniósł jedną powiekę, drugą, odciągnął dolną wargę, przyglądając się uważnie wewnętrznej stronie, nieznacznie uśmiechnął się i zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem trzymając jednocześnie ręce nad jej głową. Jego starcze, sękate palce pomału kurczyły się, jakby coś zbierał, potem przesuwały się aż do stóp i tu otwierały się znowu, wykonując ruch strzepywania czegoś niewidzialnego. Powtórzył to siedem razy, mrucząc nieustannie swoje zaklęcia, w których tylko końcowe słowa wymawiał głośniej: - ...na szyrokoju ręku, na czużuju staranu, pod żarkoje sonce, pod ciomnuju ćmu, pod miesiacznyj swiet, na trysta let, won za okonce! Przy ostatnich słowach raptownie skoczył do okna, otworzył je i wystawił przez nie ręce komenderując: - Prędzej polejcie mi je wodą z drewnianego wiadra. Ktoś z obecnych spełnił to polecenie. Wtedy owczarz zgarnął na pokrywkę trochę rozżarzonych węgli z pieca, przysypał je garścią ziół wydobytych z parcianego worka, który miał zawieszony przez ramię, i zaczął powoli chodzić do każdego kąta izby. W kącie przystawał, dmuchał w węgle poty, póki z ziół nie wznosił się kłąb dymu, odmawiał Ojcze nasz i wracał do wezgłowia umierającej, by znowu iść do następnego kąta. Cała ta ceremonia trwała około godziny. Wreszcie owczarz zbliżył się do Marysi, znowu zajrzał pod powieki i kiwnął głową. - Będzie żyć - powiedział z przekonaniem. - Zamówiłem śmierć. Ale śmierć jest silna. Ona i największego zamówienia nie posłucha. Jak już gdzie uparła się, to bez zdobyczy, z pustymi rękami nie odejdzie. Dlatego wybierzcie kurę i o samej północy tu, pod oknem, zarżnijcie. Czy ta chora to panienka, czyli też mężatka? - Panienka - odpowiedział Kosiba. - To trzeba białą kurę. Macie białą kurę? - Jest. - Olga kiwnęła głową, poważnie przejęta. - To ją zarżnijcie. A potem ugotujcie ją i przez cztery dni dawajcie chorej do jedzenia. Boże broń, nic więcej, tylko tę kurę i tę zupę, co z niej nagotowana. A teraz nie dziękujcie, bo to przeszkadza, a ja już pójdę. Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! - Na wieli wieków, amen - odpowiedzieli obecni. Za owczarzem wyszli z izby wszyscy, została tylko Zonia. Lekko trąciła w bok zamyślonego znachora i zapytała: - Jak, Antoni, pomoże to czy nie pomoże? - Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Bo widzisz, ja myślę, że takie rzeczy to zawracanie głowy. Czy od owego kadzenia i mruczenia może coś poprawić się choremu?... Mój nieboszczyk mąż, co był w świecie i na wojnie, to śmiał się z tego. Gadanie i kadzenie to nie lekarstwo. Ty inaczej leczysz i po coś wzywał owczarza! On teraz każdemu będzie mówić, że tam, gdzie ty już nic nie mogłeś zrobić, on pomógł. A ta Marysia, jeżeli miała wyzdrowieć, to i tak by wyzdrowiała. Ale teraz to dla ciebie lepiej, żeby umarła, bo... Umilkła nagle pod wzrokiem Antoniego i cofnęła się pod ścianę. - Co ty, co ty, Antoni?! - zatrzepała szybko. - Ja przecie nic złego... Tylko z życzliwości do ciebie... Jak Boga kocham. Śmierci nikomu nie życzę... A ty zaraz... O! Bóg wie, co sobie wyobrażasz. No, nie sierdź się, ot, ja sama o północy tu pod oknem kurę zarżnę. Bialutka wybiorę, całkiem bialutką... - Idź już, Zonia, idź, zostaw mnie samego - szepnął znachor. - Pójdę. Dobranoc. A ty, Antoni, też połóż się, odpocznij. Zesłabniesz całkiem. A co do kury, bądź spokojny. Zrobię, jak owczarz kazał. Dobranoc. Wyszła i zapanowała cisza. Tylko świszczący oddech Marysi świadczył, że w tej ciszy i spokoju coś się dzieje, że coś śpieszy, śpieszy, ku nieuniknionemu zakończeniu. Przysunął taboret, oparł się łokciem o brzeg stołu i wpatrywał się w bladoniebieskie żyłki na zamkniętych powiekach dziewczyny. Zrobił wszystko, co dyktowała mu jego umiejętność, co wskazywał rozsądek, a nawet wbrew rozsądkowi, wbrew przekonaniu to, co podpowiadała rozpacz i ukryty gdzieś w zakamarkach duszy instynkt szukania pomocy i ratunku w niezrozumiałych i może nie istniejących potęgach czarów. Mijał czas, za szybami noc gęstniała. Antoni Kosiba myślał, myślał o sobie, o swoim losie, o swoim życiu tak pustym dotychczas, tak jałowym i z niczym, ni z ludźmi, ni ze światem nie związanym. Tak, nie związanym. Bo wiąże tylko uczucie. Nie chleb, nie byt, nie cudza dobroć i serdeczność, nawet nie przekonanie, iż komuś pożytek się przynosi, tylko własne uczucia. I wystarczyło, by pokochał kogoś całą duszą, a już los mu go zabiera, wydziera, ograbia... - Znowu tak jak wtedy - odezwało się coś w nim i przetarł czoło. I nagle uświadomił sobie, że już kiedyś, niezmiernie dawno, jakby w poprzednim życiu, przeżył podobną stratę. O, był tego pewien. Los odebrał mu kogoś, kogo kochał, bez kogo nie mógł istnieć... Załomotał puls w skroniach, pod czaszką w szalonym wirze załopotały myśli. - Jak to było?... Kiedy?... Gdzie?... Bo przecie było... Na pewno było... Zacisnął zęby i palce, aż paznokcie do bólu wpiły się w dłonie. - Przypomnieć... przypomnieć... Muszę przypomnieć... Umęczone nerwy zdawały się drgać w naprężeniu. Myśli rozbijały się w nieuchwytne strzępki, w bezkształtną, białą pianę, jak woda na młyńskim kole, i nieuchwytnym, mglistym obrazem zaczęły występować rysy... Łagodny owal twarzy... Półuśmiech zdobi usta, jasne włosy i wreszcie - oczy. Ciemne, głębokie, nieodgadnione... Z suchej, ściśniętej krtani Antoniego Kosiby wyrwało się słowo nieznane i najbardziej znajome, imię nie słyszane nigdy, a najbliższe: - Beata... Powtórzył je w zdumieniu, w przerażeniu i w nadziei jeszcze raz. Czuł, że się w nim coś dzieje, że odkrywa coś niezmiernie doniosłego, że jeszcze sekunda, a otworzy się przed nim jakaś wielka tajemnica... Zwarł się w sobie, skurczył... Nagle za oknami ostry, przeraźliwy krzyk ptasi rozległ się w ciszy. Jeden, drugi, trzeci... Antoni Kosiba zerwał się z miejsca i w pierwszej chwili ,nie wiedział, co się stało. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zrozumiał. - To Zonia zarzyna kurę... Białą kurę... To północ... Prędko zbliżył się do Marysi. Jak mógł tak długo zostawić ją... Dotknął jej ręki, policzka, czoła... Zbadał puls, przysłuchał się oddechowi. Nie ulegało wątpliwości: gorączka spadła, spadła gwałtownie. Policzki i dłonie były zaledwie ciepłe. - Ona... stygnie, to już koniec - pomyślał. Nie tracąc czasu, rozpalił w piecu ogień, do małego garnczka wsypał garść ziół. Po kilku minutach napój na wzmocnienie serca był gotowy. Wlał do ust chorej trzy łyżeczki, po upływie godziny puls wydał mu się jakby nieco silniejszy. Powtórzył dawkę. Minął jeszcze kwadrans i Marysia otworzyła oczy. Zamknęła powieki i Znowu podniosła. Jej wargi poruszyły się bezgłośnie i jakby uśmiechnęła się. Oczy patrzyły przytomnie. Znachor pochylił się nad nią i szepnął: - Gołąbeczko ty moja, szczęście ty moje... Czy poznajesz ty mnie?... Poznajesz?... Wargi Marysi poruszyły się, a chociaż słów niepodobna było dosłyszeć, wiedział, poznał z ruchu warg, że wymówiła te same słowa, którymi go nazywała zawsze: - Stryjciu Antoni... Zaraz potem odetchnęła głębiej, powieki zamknęły się i równy, rytmiczny oddech zaczął poruszać jej piersi. Zasnęła. Znachor upadł twarzą na ziemię i w wielkim szlochu szczęścia powtarzał: - Dzięki Ci, Boże... Dzięki Ci, Boże... Świtało już. Mieszkańcy młyna powstawali. Witalis poszedł otworzyć zastawy, młody Wasil do stajni, Agata i Olga krzątały się przy kuchni, a Zonia siedziała na progu i skubała białą kurę. Kategoria:Znachor